The Fear of Rejection
by Princess Angel Rose
Summary: Phineas wants to ask Isabella to prom. There's just one small problem...he's too scared.
1. The Question

**This was inspired by a Canderemy fic where Candace wanted to know if rejecting everyone but Jeremy would scare him off or make him see how devoted she was to him. This is what it does to Phineas.**

It was a week before the deadline, the absolute last chance to buy prom tickets. And Phineas still didn't have a date.

He was sitting with Ferb one day after school when the subject came up.

"Aren't you going to ask Isabella?"

"Well…I want to."

Ferb didn't look up from his book, just nodded.

"But I don't think I will."  
>Ferb raised an eyebrow as he met his brother's eyes.<p>

"It just seems like a bad idea. She's turned down every guy who's asked. Maybe she just doesn't want to go."

Ferb could see how Phineas might have gotten that impression. "Every guy who's asked" was a good chunk of their fellow juniors and even a few of the senior boys.

And it was certainly to be expected. She'd gone from cute little girl to beautiful young lady and was just as sweet as ever. Add in her brains and every boy with halfway decent intentions wanted to make the attempt.

And every time she would give a sweet smile and tell them no thank you.

Of course, she'd been turning date offers down since middle school. Ferb at least hadn't expected prom to be any different. Except in that Phineas was ready to make a move.

"I know," Phineas answered at his brother's skeptical gaze. "I shouldn't let fear stop me. But—"

"Phineas," Ferb began in his most reasonable voice. "A couple girls asked you as well, but you said no. You remember why?"

Phineas's eyes widened. "You think she's waiting on someone specific to ask her? I'd hate for her to be disappointed."

Ferb smacked his palm against his forehead.

"Phineas…" He massaged his head before placing his book beside him and matching his brother's gaze. "You're my brother, and I love you. You're the most brilliant person I know."

Phineas grinned. "Aww. Thanks, buddy. But—"

"_But_," Ferb insisted. "You can be such an idiot at times."

Phineas replaced his smile with a confused frown, matching the narrowed tilt of his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"That girl," Ferb pronounced carefully and pointedly, "has been in love with you since…I can't even remember that far back. She's waiting on _you_. So go ask her to prom before she finally gets sick of it and gives up on you."

Phineas gaped for a moment, stunned into silence. Then he whispered, "Are you sure, Ferb?"

Reverting back to his usual manner, Ferb said nothing, but only nodded. He smiled as his brother grinned and vanished faster than Perry could.

"It's about time," he mumbled to himself.


	2. The Answer

**I'd like to apologize to the people who would have alerted this story if it had said "in progress." And I'd like to thank the people who alerted it anyway, or came back to read the new chapter even though they thought it was supposed to be over. It was over, and then things kept happening. I blame Phineas. But he blames Ferb.**

Phineas tripped over his feet a few times, but still beat his record in getting to Isabella's door. He pounded the wood louder than ever, heart racing as he tried to catch his breath.

A very confused Isabella pulled the door open after a matter of seconds.

"Phineas? Is everything ok?"

He nodded, in haling deeply and exhaling slowly. What his mind had formulated by this point was elegant. "Would you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you to prom?" How could she say no to that?

What actually ended up leaving his mouth was, "Prom…Izzy?"

"With you?" she asked, confusion clearly covering her face.

He nodded, still breathing heavily.

"Umm…sure," she replied hesitantly. "I mean, people go with their best friends—"

Phineas' eyes widened. If Ferb was wrong about this, then Candace was about to become his only sibling.

"No," he interrupted instantly, shaking his head. "Not as friends. As…you know, a couple. With you…as my girlfriend."

Isabella's eyes went wide. She stepped forward, pulling the door shut behind her.

"You…what?"

"A real date, Izzy. I want to pick you up and give you one of those flower things—it occurs to me now that I should really know what that's called…" After a brief pause, he went on, "I want to tell you how great you are, which I'd do anyway, but still. I wanna take you and dance with you, and maybe kiss you good night, if you'll let me."

He took a breath. Isabella's jaw dropped. "Phineas…I…"

He squeezed his eyes shut. "_Please, _just say yes so I don't have to kill Ferb. I mean, he is my brother, and my best friend, so that might put a damper on our summer plans."

"What?"

Phineas inhaled again and held it. Opening his eyes and pouting just a little he said, "Please?"

"Phineas," Isabella began in an assuring tone, amused smile gracing her face. "I would _love_ to."


End file.
